The invention relates to filter elements and methods and apparatus for making same.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward coalescers as in the noted parent application, and to various other types of filters, including particulate filters, and including engine crankcase ventilation filter element cartridges. The invention includes method and apparatus for making filter elements having multiple filter characteristics.